


Saucy

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Smut, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz goes to get a post-coital snack and it ends up less 'post' and more 'coital'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madalayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalayna/gifts).



> written as motivation/inspiration for Madalayna to keep writing. Copy/pasted from a chat window.  
> (she said it was good enough to post, so I'm posting)

Jemma chuckled from her perch on the bed. Of course Fitz had to go and get a snack. Of course. That man could eat more than any two other people she knew.

She smiled as she squeezed her thighs together. And that was true in more ways than one.

When he came back, he was so loaded down that he couldn't actually get the door open.

"Little help?" he called to her through the wood.

"Jemma?"

"I can't... I... Shit!"

There was the hollow-sounding thump of a plastic container hitting the concrete floor and Jemma opened the door to find Fitz clutching at several more. She raised her eyebrows and smiled in mute judgment for a moment before taking the most precarious items off his hands.

"Thanks," he breathed, smiling back happily.

"Did you have to empty out the _entire_ fridge?" Jemma asked, reaching down to pick up the container that had fallen. "I'm pretty sure other people will get hungry eventually, too, you know."

He shrugged and looked studiously away from her as he piled things on his desk. "But I'm hungry _now_ ," he muttered a bit petulantly. Then he looked up with a wide grin. "Besides, May's going on a supply run in the morning. No harm done."

Jemma rolled her eyes fondly and kissed his cheek. "Alright, alright" she gave in. "What all did you get? This looks like food for an _army_."

"Well, there's ice cream, of course," he started, lifting up two pints of the stuff. "And whipped cream, cherries, chocolate and butterscotch sauce for it."

Jemma's eyes widened as the list continued.

"And I brought you some veggies because I know you'll say you want something healthy, even though we both know you'll just fill up on sweets."

She opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. He knew her too well.

"And then just some crisps and pretzels and some cereal and a bottle of milk and one of Coke and some biscuits and a couple of scones."

Jemma blinked at him. "So, basically just the _entire_ kitchen, then?"

Fitz blinked back. "I left the beer."

Jemma chuckled, "Well, at least Mack and Hunter won't be after us, so there's a small favour."

He grinned back, grabbing the ice cream and offering her a container. "Hungry?" he asked, holding out a spoon.

Sighing, Jemma shrugged and gave in. She _was_ rather peckish after their earlier 'activities'.

Fitz jumped up on his bed and sat down cross-legged in the middle and Jemma sat down with her back to the headboard and her legs stretched out.

"Sauce?" Fitz asked, offering her a choice of chocolate or butterscotch.

"Please," she smiled, reaching out for the chocolate.

He hadn't brought any extra spoons, so she just poured directly from the container. After she had enough, she wiped the excess from the rim with her finger and sucked it into her mouth.

She went to pass it back to Fitz, still sucking on her sticky finger, when she saw the look on his face. "What?" she asked, removing her finger with a slight pop.

Fitz blushed and gulped. "N-nothing," he said hurriedly, looking quickly away from her and busily eating his ice cream.

Jemma frowned, puzzling out what had just happened. All she'd done was pour out some chocolate sauce and then...

Her frown relaxed as she connected the dots.

Reaching out, she grabbed the butterscotch sauce and poured a small amount onto her ice cream before taking a big glob of it on two fingers and, catching Fitz's eye, sucking them both slowly and enthusiastically into her mouth.

Fitz stared, open-mouthed, at the sudden lewd display, and he shifted his position slightly.

"Mmm," Jemma enthused, sliding her fingers out of her lips slightly before pushing them back in. Then she opened her mouth and let him see her tongue dancing all over them. "Yummy," she said throatily.

Fitz gulped, unable to even blink.

Jemma scooped up another two fingers of sauce and slowly drew them towards her lips, but before they could get there, the large dollop of butterscotch fell off and directly into her right breast.

"Oh no!" she said in a horrified voice with a little gasp of distress. "What a mess!" she continued, using her messy fingers to spread it around even more, dipping them far down her cleavage. "How am i going to clean this up?" she asked rhetorically.

Then she met his eyes.

Fitz moved forward immediately. "Let me help!" he blurted out eagerly, reaching for her tank top and pulling it up and over her head.

Jemma grinned and bit her bottom lip, sliding down so she was lying on the bed instead of sitting up. While shifting position, she manged to 'accidentally' spill even more sauce on her chest and stomach. "Ohhh," she pouted, using both hands now to spread it around. "I'm so clumsy! I'm so sorry, Fitz, but it's getting just _everywhere!_ "

She spread her legs wide as he moved between them and then started licking her fingers clean again.

"Have you got something we can use to clean this up?" she asked, her tongue wiggling around her thumb.

Fitz groaned and then leaned down, sucking up a large blob of butterscotch where it had pooled near her nipple.

Jemma sighed and arched her back, pushing her chest up to meet his mouth and closing her eyes as she continued to clean her hands.

Fitz's tongue moved quick and sure across her skin and his lips sucked at the blobs and pools she'd spread over herself. His hands moved down to her hips to pull of her panties, and he lifted his mouth from her stomach just long enough to strip off his shirt. He pushed his pajama bottoms down and slid his hard cock along her slit, looking for her entrance, as he scraped his teeth across her nipple before sucking it into his mouth and tickling it with his tongue.

He pushed deep inside her as she reached over for the chocolate sauce and poured that over her half-cleaned chest, and this time Fitz was the one to finger-paint it over her. When he was done, he offered her his fingers and she sucked them into her mouth one by one as his cock pistoned in and out of her wet cunt, faster and faster.

She pulled him down to kiss him and he tasted like butterscotch and she was full of chocolate and their chests mashed together in a sticky, sugary, slippery mess. Pushing on his shoulders, she rolled them over until he was on his back and she was riding him, and then she leaned down and started licking and sucking his chest like he'd been doing to her. She fed him her fingers as she rolled her hips against his, and he sucked and licked them clean while staring into her eyes.

Then, he pulled her forward until her clit was grinding down against him, and he caught one of her nipples between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug.

She gasped at the feeling and fucked him even harder, riding him like she might never do it again, and he gripped her hips and fucked into her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Fuck yes, Jemma," he groaned, moving to her other tit.

"Oh god, Fitz," she moaned.

And then he rolled them over again and thrust into her hard and fast and his hips were almost a blur, and then they were coming, shuddering, gasping, and moaning together.

He collapsed on top of her, sticky chest to sticky chest, and panted in her ear.

"That was fan-fucking- _tastic_ ," he whispered to her, still feeling aftershocks of orgasm.

Jemma squeezed him inside her, her pussy still alive with sensations. "I'm never complaining about you eating in bed again," she laughed weakly.

At least, not until it was time to do the laundry.

 


End file.
